


《私人強奸犯》

by MoonzzZ



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonzzZ/pseuds/MoonzzZ
Summary: ⚠️ R18/衣冠禽兽/西装祁醉/含sp/性教育
Kudos: 624





	《私人強奸犯》

祁醉从应酬回来的时候，一二楼训练室的人都走完了。教练经理也不在会议室，应该已经睡下了。偌大一个基地空空旷旷。

他想了一下，没回房间，走到了影音室门口。门并没有关严，似乎是刻意留给他的。里面透出隐隐约约的光亮，没有说话声，只传出键盘清脆的二段音和鼠标的声响。

祁醉走过去，动作很轻很轻地把门推开了。

侧对着门的显示屏上是游戏画面，安全区已经缩到一个很小的范围，于炀端着一把喷子，扛着毒和人拼近身战。

于炀在直播韩服单排，一言不发打自己的，和弹幕零交流。他没用毯子，而是在身上披了一件队服外套。

是他的。

祁醉心里一暖。

他没有发出声音，而是静静地倚在门上，唇角上扬，盯着他的小少年看。

于炀开枪补死了倒地的人，迅速给自己打药补状态，上车跑毒。他进了安全区，找了个隐蔽点。

缠绷带的时候，于炀看了一眼直播助手上的弹幕。

【炀神回头看看你后面！】

【啊啊啊啊啊祁神西装好帅都来品一品这是什么神颜啊！】

【我死了。】

【我老公是什么世纪大帅哥我隔空受孕了！】

【祁神看Youth的眼神……这大概就是爱情真实的样子吧。】

【祁神穿得这么正式去干嘛了，还是两个人的什么新情趣吗……】

【还打什么电竞，一人血书，求祁神c位出道！】

【前面的，我祁神本来就可以靠脸吃饭，只是没必要。】

于炀：“！”

然后他就听到了那个他心心念念了一整天的声音。

“你们告诉他干什么，一点灵性都没有。”

祁醉面无表情地说。

他今天穿了一身Gieves & Hawkes的高级定制西装，选用英国SCABAL面料，灰蓝色，铜扣与皇家勋章做工精致。搭配Stefano Ricci领带，奢华而不过度。鞋子则是Burburry的尖头德比皮鞋。大少爷的穿衣之道炉火纯青，看似随意，实则桀骜难仿。

袖口被稍稍捋了上去，露出了手腕上的Van Cleef & Arpels日月星辰镶钻手表，太阳嵌的是黄色蓝宝石，月亮是银色，有星星环绕。这是他和于炀的情侣表。

好看到……全身都散发着魅力因子。

显示屏上，于炀被最后一个人的手雷炸死了，荣获第二，他没有理会，连结算界面都没有退出。

因为他的心在怦怦地狂跳，就快压抑不住即将冲出胸口的期待了。

他真的可以这么地想祁醉。

“队长......”

于炀小声叫他。

于是直播间的观众都看见祁醉温柔地笑了，走过去捏了一下于炀的后颈，然后凑到他右耳边轻轻说了句什么。

弹幕又是一波疯狂刷屏。

于炀脸红了。

他的手微微发颤，捂住自己的右耳，低下了头。

“你们炀神今天下播了。”

祁醉无情地笑笑，秒关直播。

下播后，直播间又持续了一波弹幕高潮，超速段子写得热火朝天。

然而于炀现在根本没一点心思去想明天会不会有人疯狂带他和祁醉的节奏，因为祁醉已经不打算做个人了。

祁醉没说话，从背后抱住于炀，一只手越过他的肩膀撑在桌沿，懒洋洋地把下巴搁在他头顶。手指陷进于炀的锁骨窝里抚摸了一会儿，然后摁在他的嘴唇上用力揉搓，直到弄得于炀嘴唇微肿才停下。

他的小少年此时穿着他大了一号的队服，头发在脑后扎起了小辫，宽大的领口让细瘦的脖颈过分暴露。

祁醉心里一动，在于炀的后颈上轻轻咬了一下。

于炀被骚扰得心神不宁，抿着唇，一张脸通红得如同落水的蟹。

他忍不住红着脸小声抗议：“说好了……先回房间的……”

祁醉一边往他脸上亲，一边从鼻腔中敷衍地“嗯”了一声。慵懒的鼻音在于炀耳中听着出奇性感。于炀更加窘迫，动了动嘴唇，最终也没再说什么。

祁醉在他旁边的机位坐下，“你说过听我话的，虽然现在很可惜，我不是队长了，但还算数吗。”

“算……算的。”

于炀艰难地点了点头，裤子两侧已经被他揪得皱巴巴。

看着他显露出的委屈和害怕，却又有一点藏不住的期待和兴奋，憋红的耳廓和鼻尖，还有雾气蒙蒙的双眼，祁醉突然好喜欢好喜欢。

可祁醉却格外想看于炀像一只软绵绵的小白兔一样被欺负的模样，于是他彻底不做人了。

“炀神，你说我们这样像不像……HOG的PUBG分队队长为了保住全队的饭碗，只好出卖色相，陪睡金主老板？”

于炀恨不得找一条地缝钻进去。

祁醉看着于炀被调戏得崩溃到不行，忍着笑意，“炀神，我说什么，你做什么？”

于炀恍惚地点了点头。

“行，那过来，外套脱了，外裤内裤脱了，队服短袖留着，坐我腿上来。今天我可以考虑对你从轻发落。”

祁醉脸不红心不跳地命令，甚至还整理了一下西装袖口，俨然一派衣冠禽兽的作风。

于炀脸颊爆红。

要命。

其实，他一点都不反感祁醉欺负他，甚至还……蛮喜欢的。

尤其是西装革履的祁醉，这么词汇不羁地语言调戏他……

于炀被撩得有点神志不清。

祁醉看出他已经大脑空白了，于是也不逼他，而是用手敲了敲桌面，说：“站过来。”

于炀晕晕乎乎地站到祁醉身边。

“脱衣服。”

于炀傻了吧唧地照做了，脱了那件祁醉的队服外套，然后解皮带，拉开裤链……脸上因为羞耻而泛起潮红。

于炀赤裸着臀腿站在祁醉面前，有些无地自容。他身上那件短袖也宽大得可疑，堪堪盖住了私处，祁醉了然，然后直接把车开上了通往畜生的高速路。

祁醉莞尔。

“小朋友，你在猜我会怎么欺负你，然后还有点儿期待，是不是？”

祁醉把于炀拉过来，让他横着坐在自己腿上，撩起他的衣服下摆，手在细瘦的腰身上抚摸。

于炀讨饶一般地看向他。

“问你呢。”祁醉在他耳边笑，放低的嗓音搔弄着于炀听觉中最敏感的地方。

于炀只好紧紧地闭上眼睛，脸颊通红地点了点头。

“那你亲我一下。”

于炀心跳有点快，身体稍稍发颤。

“快点，于队，亲一下。”

于炀脸颊上泛起更深的潮红，深呼吸了一下，凑过去叼住了祁醉的嘴唇。

情欲的洪潮爆发得太过猛烈，只有露骨的灭顶欲望如此急不可耐。

祁醉反咬住他的下唇，一口气亲得几近窒息。于炀脸上滚烫得厉害。唇瓣辗转厮磨，舌尖触达齿关。气息交融，两人的呼吸都变得粗重，急不可耐地，舌尖在对方口腔内部舔舐，撞击到一块。祁醉卷起他的舌缠弄，裹住吮吸。于炀绷不住地率先丢盔卸甲，求饶一般躲闪。于是祁醉猫逗老鼠一般追着那舌头，等他稍稍缩回一些，就又重新缠上拧搅。

上上下下，扫荡一番，祁醉手下施了些力道，捏住半边裸露的浑圆臀瓣，握在手心里揉搓玩弄。温热的鼻息凌乱交换，于炀的臀肉被掐得隐隐作痛，脑子里昏聩起来，厮磨出的情欲越烧越旺，鼻腔中溢出低低的喘息。

祁醉终于放过了他，随即伸手在他唇上揉搓着，将水光淋漓的唇瓣揉搓得红肿透亮，探入于炀口中去。手指潮湿，轻轻夹住舌尖搅弄。

“现在知道我有多畜生了吗？”

祁醉含着他的耳垂，口齿不清地低声诱惑。

于炀不说话。

“知道我只想对你这么畜生吗？”

还是不说话。

“小队长，你知不知道，我有多想做你的……私人强奸犯？”

于炀本来就红透的脸几乎要烧起来，他受不了地用手背掩住脸。

“乱……乱讲……别说了……”

祁醉看着他害羞的样子，心里喜欢得不行。

“一边叫我不要说了，一边勾引我，你简直……”祁醉钳住于炀一边臀肉，惩罚性地狠狠掐了一下，然后一把抱住于炀站起来，往影音室外面走。

“别！……”于炀此时下身不着寸缕，神色惊慌地在祁醉臂弯里挣动起来。

“别动。”祁醉颠了颠怀里的人。

基地里寂静无声，所有人都睡下了，明知道不可能有人会看到，但于炀还是紧张到心脏狂跳，把脸埋在祁醉肩头，耳尖都红了。

祁醉用膝盖顶开了房间的门，跨进去把于炀放下，让他背对着自己站在墙边，双臂把人禁锢在墙和自己之间。

祁醉有些流氓地把一条腿挤进了于炀的双腿中间，顶级的西装面料蹭了蹭于炀赤裸的下身，他抬高了膝盖，于炀被迫挺腰抬臀，做出一个格外色情的姿势。

“我早就想这么对你了。”祁醉在他耳边说，声音极其蛊惑，“在那次资格赛的时候，你穿着我的队服坐在比赛台上的时候，我就想让你站在显示屏前面，手撑着桌面，自己把屁股翘起来，从后面被我插入。如果台下还有观众……”

于炀全身都泛起了廉耻的粉红色。

祁醉笑了，收住了调戏的话语，把膝盖从于炀的两腿之间抽出来。

“腿站直了，别打弯。”

祁醉命令式的语气不容置疑，让于炀产生了强烈的被征服感，忍不住双腿一阵发软，勉勉强强撑住墙壁站好。

祁醉双手掐住于炀的腰往下摁，强迫他做出一个羞耻的撅臀姿势，不紧不慢地将性器顶在了濡湿的穴口。

他揣摩着于炀此时的状态，柔声哄道：“别怕……”

于炀撑在墙壁上的手软了一下，小腹骤然发紧，从鼻腔里发出被安慰的模糊哼声。

硕大的柱状物抵住入口，祁醉将他搂在怀里，温柔而坚定地一寸一寸顶了进去。

于炀的双腿几乎软成了一滩泥泞，光裸的屁股颤抖着被巨物从后面插入。祁醉的性器极其美观，雁形，前端稍微弯曲，插得极深。

“够了吗，小朋友。”祁醉不忘戏弄他。

“够……够了……别再……”于炀脸红得能滴血，断断续续地，诚实地回答。体内的性器深到让他产生了被穿透的错觉，肠壁却紧紧绞着硕大的柱状物，将形状勾勒得清清楚楚。

“乖……”祁醉哄着他，稍稍退出一些，一手分开臀肉，猛地一抬腰，捣了进去。

“……啊！”

于炀一下被撑满，塌着腰，被刺激得几乎要晕过去。祁醉狠狠地往上顶弄，他忍不住叫出声来，通红的眼角顿时滑下泪珠。

“嘘……安静，心肝儿，别怕。”

祁醉安抚他，擦去了于炀眼角的泪水，加大了挺腰的力度，性器在肉穴中开疆破土地抽插起来。蹭着肠壁猛烈地肏干了几十下，肉穴变得红肿，水光淋漓。祁醉从他身体里退出来，穴口被摩擦得湿热，在性器抽出的时候发出“啵”的淫靡水声。

祁醉把于炀抱到床上去，分开他的两条长腿，抓住他的手指，往那处按下去，笑得人畜无害：“你自己做给我看，小队长。”

于炀忽然听见这句话，愣了一下，羞愤欲死地咬住下唇，用求饶的眼神看着祁醉。

祁醉挑了挑眉：“你知道我有多畜生的。”

意思再明显不过。

被半强迫的于炀只好任由他牵引着自己的手，触到穴口的褶皱上，满脸通红，将手指挤进去，胡乱搅弄。肠液发出滋滋的水声，顺着手指淅淅沥沥地流到床单上。

祁醉摁在他膝盖上的手也滑下去，在红肿湿润的穴口上抚弄，然后贴着于炀的手指插了进去。两个人的手指在于炀秘不可宣的地方碰到一起，意识到这一点，于炀羞耻得几欲发狂。

“乖……不要咬自己的嘴唇。”祁醉的声音依旧低沉轻柔，仿佛是能安慰梦魇的呓语，烫熨着于炀的心。

于炀迷茫地睁着眼睛，泪水顺着眼角滑落，本能地将手指往深处挤，发出轻微的喘息声。祁醉注意到他的变化，手指也在刚才被穿插而过的甬道里按压起来，动作越来越快，模仿着性器抽插的频率，直到没了根才停下，弯曲捣弄。于炀受不了地侧过脸，肉穴一张一合地收缩着，身前挺立的性器也颤巍巍吐出晶莹的液体。

“呜！……”

于炀口中发出一声舒服的低吟。祁醉的另一只手抓住他早已抬头的性器，与自己的握在一起，往溢出液体的前端揉搓。于炀有些忍耐不住地喘息，插在肉穴里的手指不由自主地和祁醉一起动得更快。碰到深处要命的凸起，腰瞬间弓了起来，曲折成一个美好的角度，荒淫地摆动起来。

两只手指贴着抽插了一会儿，祁醉一点一点松了手， 捏住于炀的手腕，也将他的手指抽了出来。这一点刺激又让于炀嘤咛了一声，色气十足。祁醉按着于炀的腰腹，将他仰面压在床上，亲了亲他的脸，下身的性器在他大腿内侧磨蹭。

“自己抱着腿。”

于炀神昏志匮，一个指令一个动作，顺从的模样乖巧到极点。祁醉被他小媳妇样的表情撩得心痒痒，于是又压上去亲了亲他。于炀将自己的腿弯勾住分开，一塌糊涂的下身就毫无遮挡地暴露在祁醉眼前，然后又眼神茫然地望向他。祁醉一手托住于炀的腰肢，将硕大的性器抵住穴口，插了进去。肉穴湿软无比，裹着齐根没入的柱状物。

于炀大口大口地喘着气，不知道自己有多放荡，只知道大敞着腿，浑身发软。每被祁醉狠狠顶弄一下，就漏出爱欲交杂的呻吟，声音里隐隐约约有颤抖的哭腔。于炀再也抑制不住自己，仿佛卸下了全身的防备，毫无保留地将欢愉的表情展露给祁醉，连洁白的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

祁醉的喘息变得有些不均匀，摁住于炀的大腿根，把他控倒在床上，滚烫坚硬的物事捅进捅出，毫不停歇。

“啊！……队……队长……”巨大的异物在他体内大肆操干，后面的感觉如此清晰，连甬道内里的薄膜猛然被撑开，他都感觉得到。

太……太大了……而且好烫……

肉穴一张一合，抽搐收缩，炙热的硕物恨不得一插到底，把那里磨成烂熟的深红色。于炀胡乱喊着祁醉，眼泪满溢出来，因为一下一下的撞击，拖长的呻吟瑟瑟断成了几节。

于炀身下又湿又暖，绞得祁醉尾椎都一阵一阵发麻，似乎是在逼着他发狠。祁醉深吸口气，吻去了于炀眼角的泪水，然后在他的耳廓上舔弄。于炀仰着头，双腿挂在自己的臂弯上，每被顶一下就送软一些，最后挂也挂不住，只好敞着腿，浑身发颤，任由祁醉宰割。

只要一低头，就可以看见身下硬物顶进顶出的样子，不知流了多少爱液在他股间，潺潺作响。

于炀乱成一团的呼吸声夹杂着哭泣的颤音，祁醉低沉地喘息，也是满头大汗。于炀偏着头，还是茫然的模样，眼角眉梢带着点"随便吧"的意味。只是不知道为什么眼泪止不住地一滴一滴往下落，悄无声息，泪痕满面。于炀用手背遮住嘴，眼神与脸色都是掩盖不住的意乱情迷。

祁醉抽身而退，把他翻转过去。于炀以一个大张开腿的跪趴姿势，将臀部高高地送到祁醉眼下。

股间湿漉漉的入口水光淋漓，皱褶充血，被摩擦至艳红。屁股抑制不住地颤抖，叫人看上一眼便忍不住凌虐，景象淫荡得让人眩惑。祁醉挺腰刺进，尽根没入，退出再挺进，被逼得失掉了从容，在那片软腻中不住撞击。

于炀整个人都被顶地往前一下一下地晃动，臀瓣摆动着，逃不开硕大柱状物的插入。

他实在受不了这样的折磨，手指死死拧着床单，身前挺立的性器已经贴在了小腹，渗出液体，却无法达到高潮，胀痛到让人发狂。他终于开口哀求：“队……啊……长……帮我……”

祁醉身上也是大汗淋漓，却仍然笑了，又是一波死命的撞击，不肯伸手替他纾解，“我想把你插到射出来，怎么办呢，于队？”

于炀胡乱地摇头，口中发出哽咽的声音，缩着腿想往前躲。祁醉毫不留情地抓着他的腰把人拖回来，警告地在挺翘的臀瓣上狠狠扇了一掌，“啪”一声清脆无比。于炀疼地一哆嗦，浑身巨颤，羞耻无比，光溜溜的屁股上立刻拢起一道浅红掌印。祁醉并不就此放过他，继续狠狠惩罚着肉颤颤的两瓣屁股。严厉的抽打带来的疼痛，和丝丝缕缕的莫名情欲，让于炀忍不住哭着求饶，话语混乱。等祁醉放过他的时候，于炀的屁股已经酥红透亮，高高撅着颤抖不止，膝盖轻轻搓着床单，显然是疼得厉害，再也不敢挣动了。

祁醉压在他身上继续在湿漉漉的肉穴中抽插，双手捏住两瓣光裸红肿的臀拉开，私密的穴口与在里面凶狠肆虐的性器露出来。

于炀的声音嘶哑得没了调子。

“我……我不行了……停……呜！……”

于炀断断续续地求饶，被撑到充血的甬道被迫把性器一吞到底，硕大的伞状物凶狠地破开黏膜，摩擦过前列腺，激得于炀一阵哀叫。

他终于被逼到了崩溃边缘，用掺杂了哭腔的声音罔顾羞耻地哀求，已经不知道自己在说什么：“呜！……啊！……操……呜……操坏了……你以后还……还怎么用……啊！”

祁醉骂了一句脏话。

他深吸一口气，命令：“夹紧了。”

祁醉被逼得失去了从容，红着双眼，只管用力操干。于炀眼前一片血雾，再也说不出话。抽插贯穿一下狠过一下，内壁被撑大到极致。前列腺被疯狂地顶弄了十几次，于炀大腿抽搐，再也跪不住，膝盖打滑，性器终于射出浊白的液体。被操开的肉穴本能地收紧，终于夹地祁醉也射了出来，一股精液泄入甬道深处。

祁醉从于炀身体里退出来，把人转过来搂进怀里，用力抱着，禁锢着，恨不能紧到极点，动作里满是浓烈灼热的爱意。于炀也紧紧地抱住他，祁醉就以更紧的力道还回去。不会疼痛，只是恨不得力道再大一些，再紧一些，紧到融为一体。没有了逃脱的余地，没有了挣扎，没有了死亡，不会消失，不用别离。

情潮汹涌，将脑中的清明冲成一片洪荒。只想，紧一些，再紧一些。好将自己面前的这个人，这个生在自己心窝里的人，生吞活剥，吃进腹中，狠狠占有。

终于，祁醉撮住了于炀的嘴唇。铺天盖地的洪潮，眼底眉梢都是要生吞活剥疯狂的意味，凶狠地吮吸着于炀的唇舌。

舌尖触达齿关，于炀张口放他进来，纠缠得烧沸了一般激烈。舌叶压了舌叶，压榨般缠弄，拧出更多液体。

伤痕累累的两张唇陡然分开，都是红肿着，泛着血丝。祁醉和于炀额触着额，对望了一会儿。

“于炀。”

“嗯......”

于炀和他四目相对。

“害怕吗？”

祁醉叹了口气，抚着他的头发。

祁醉没有把话全部说出来，于炀就懂了。

“不怕。”

于炀回答得毫不犹豫。

于炀不怕。从一开始就不怕。

所以于炀才会偷偷地不让他发觉，把自己的那份哈根达斯送去祁醉的房间。后来两人有了误会有了隔阂，于炀也依旧坚定地选择来HOG。于炀自己有创伤性心理疾病，却愿意为了祁醉配合做脱敏治疗，甚至到现在已经几乎没有消极倾向……

于炀明明心里那么渴望和祁醉在一个赛场上打，但还是在祁醉手伤面临退役的时候，一言不发地将整个战队抗在了自己尚且稚嫩的肩膀上——

即使，没有祁醉坐在他的身边，世界邀请赛的舞台再大，对于于炀来说也是空空荡荡的。

爱和喜欢的差别太大了，不是一昧的迁就，不是进与退的僵持。情愫产生的那一刻，于炀希冀的是被回应，所以就在为了好好和祁醉在一起，努力活得越来越透亮。

他想要为了喜欢的人，变得最最好。

他没有信仰，没有神。

左肩上是他的信仰，右肩上是他的神。

于炀到底是有多爱他啊。

所以才这么在意他。在意到整个人都小心翼翼，甚至有些卑微。

祁醉看着于炀，心软得一塌糊涂。

在遇到于炀之前，他不怕伤病，不惧远行，也不曾忧虑过无情逝去的职业岁月。

现在祁醉只觉得，于炀太好，时间太少。

祁醉也想陪着于炀打。他想和于炀一起在金色的雨里捧起冠军奖杯，和于炀一起笑着听观众的欢呼嘶喊。

和于炀一起，嘴里咬着金牌，披上五星红旗。

所以他才那么义无反顾地，冒着手术失败的可能去了美国。复健的时候，他痛苦到撕心裂肺都没有放弃，即便他是一个抽个血扎个针都能疼到骂人的大少爷。

多一次也很好。如果可以，就再多几次。千次万次，只要坐在他身边的那个人是于炀。

只要身边是那个，年少飞扬，桀骜不驯，轻狂都令人神往的于炀。

他什么都接受。

他是嵌入他骨血的Youth。


End file.
